Melodious
by Bell.Bit
Summary: Its hypnotic his melody, dark and twisted, enchanting and alluring almost as alluring as his eyes. His glowing red eyes that called to me since the very beginning the ones that changed everything
1. Hypnotic

Well hello there :D ive been reading tons of stories I decided to create one. Of course I don't own these lovely characters. Anyways this is the first chapter of my story I hope all readers enjoy. Please comments reviews and ideas I would appreciates it. On with the story

Red eyes glowed as a haunting melody carried around the empty pitch black room. The sound is hypnotic and the eyes are even more so. The two orbs are the only thing that light up the place calling to me. The closer I get the colder I feel. The melody continues to play wrapping me in its tune. The glowing orbs stared straight at me.

"Hey." Standing in the middle of glob knows where my body shivered and froze as a husky voiced called out. Quickly snapping outta my trance I feel the orbs growing closer.

Sitting upright and looking around my room I quickly closed my eyes, my mind recalling the hypnotic tune, the red eyes that bored into my own deep blue ones and lastly the voice that had frozen me in place. _Oh man _

I shivered again as beads of sweat started to cover my seemingly frozen body. Taking a few deep breaths i shook my head and opened my eyes.

Looking over to my clock I felt myself flinch seeing the bright red number displaying the time.

_2:45. Damn. _

Taking another deep breath I laid back down.

" hey…what the hell.." already knowing I couldn't fall back to sleep I decided to just stare at the ceiling. Hearing noises coming from the large basket by the dresser I turned to see cake scratching behind her ear mumbling something about Lord Monochromicorn.

I sighed deeply and closed my eyes the red glowing eyes gleamed and my eyes snapped open. Pulling the covers over my head I already knew this was gonna be a long night. The haunting melody started to slowly play inside my head and without my knowing I silently started to hum along. Shivers once again over took me.


	2. Blood

Ok heres the next chapter for Melodious I apologize for any mistakes and ask that you kindly point them out its 2:10 am here and im fighting sleep. Regardless I hope all you readers are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. I forgot to state before the I DO NOT own these characters. Anyways the beginning I think is boring BUT I think I did a good job making up for it later on in this chapter. ;p

I woke up late in the morning. The scent of Cakes famous bacon pancakes filled the air. Slowly I decided to get up and take a wake up shower I feel like I barely got any sleep. Those eyes never left my mind they scream danger but even if I didn't know what they ment I didn't fear them.

Standing under the shower head I gladly accepted the hot water. Once again I started to hum along to the enchanting melody.

Washing up quick I looked outta the window only to see the dark sky. Snow most likely.

I literally got bundled up. A fuzzy light blue long sleeve shirt and sweater, thick white pants and my nice and warm black snow boots.

"Fionna! Get your butt down here and eat!"

"yeah yeah!"

Putting my bunny hat and strapping on my dagger on my thigh I went down to the kitchen before Cake decided to eat my portion of food.

"Good glob hun you look like u didn't sleep a wink" Cake stared at me while handing me my plate of food.

"Huh?"

"Around your eyes baby, their red."

Cake left and before I had a chance to call to her she came back and handed me a small mirror.

True to her words my eyes were rimmed red.

"Umm yeah I kept waking up" I handled her the mirror back and got back to my food.

"Baby cakes you should have sang the sleepy kitties lullaby. It always used to put you to sleep when you had trouble sleeping.

Finishing the food I placed the plate in the sink.

"Its cool I fell asleep eventually, hey did are you sending Lord Monochromicorn soup today?" Mochro Cakes boyfriend has been sick for at least 2 weeks now since then Cakes been delivering soup to him and in spending time with him…

"ACHOO!"

Yup. She got sick too.

"Bless you"

Smiling sheepishly and thanking me Cake took the soup outta the fridge.

"Hun Im not feeling so well, would you mind delivering Lord his soup?"

Of course I wasn't going to deny her. I smiled taking the soup from her and placing it inside a small basket already filled with goodies from baked cakes to special Cake teas fruits and the soup.

"Cake you go back to bed, get some rest and drink some teas or soups or something. End it before it starts, ya know"

Caked smiled softly and nodded.

I walked into the living room and picked up my dark blue cloak strapping along with my it on I picked up the basket and headed out.

It had already started to snow steadily. The crunching beneath my boots was the only noise heard.

Looking around found myself on the edge of the forbidden forest. The stories behind it were insane. Ogres, witches, vampires, many myths surrounded the forest in front of me.

_Pfft yeah right.. I bet.._

My thought process froze as my ears picked up a familiar tune. It was coming from deep in the woods. Snow started to fall harshly and as the wind picked up blew me back a little.

I squinted and my ears picked up another sound. This one coming from behind me. Hurried footsteps and growling sent the alarms in my head blaring. I once again heard the beautiful tune, this time it blocked out all the other sounds.

Without a second thought I followed it.

Walking deeper into the woods, all I could hear was the hypnotic melody that haunted my ears. I closed my still squinted eyes and tried to pinpoint where the sound was resonating from. No such luck. It filled the air coming from every direction.

As I stood halfway in the forest. I felt something drip down my arm. Slowly turning to look behind me, my breath caught in my throat.

There standing behind me were three massive ogres. I looked down to the pure white floor that wasn't so white now.

_Blood._

I Turned and ran as fast as I could. My arm started to burn.

_Dammit! How the hell didn't I notice the damn ogres?! _

That melody had distracted me. I gripped the basket harder when I heard footsteps rushing behind me. The snow was blinding and the deeper I ran the darker the forest got.

There was no way to hide. The snow would reveal me.

_Well no other choice then.._

I stopped running and climbed a snow covered tree as best as I could. Placing the basket on a secure looking spot I took off my cloak deciding it would be no good to have during a fight. I looked over and saw one of the ogres ahead of the others. That one had blood on its hand.

_Asshole _

As the ogre ran towards me I hooked my legs on a branch. Hanging upside down, pulling out my dagger the idiot ran straight into it.

A beastly roar filled the air and a hand swiped me off the tree. I landed by another tree. Dagger in hand and a bloody eyes ball on the blade.

The blinded rage consumed ogre ran towards me again. Murder in the eye remaining. I quickly slid the eyeball off with a tree branch and sprang forward. Barely missing me I drop kicked it has hard as I could. More roars sounded off

_Shit company _

Deciding to end it quick I sliced the ogres throat open.

The other two ogres, fury filled ran towards me. Thinking fast I pulled the now dead ogres sword but was late in dodging an attack. My abdomen was sliced nothing major but it still hurt.

Getting up I ducked in time to just barely miss the blade.

Blood slithered down my cheek.

My head had hit a snow covered rock that last time I got thrown. I was feeling dizzy. Blood covers the field, mines as well as theirs.

Looking to the sword I dropped. I picked it up and dodged throwing myself under the ogre attacking and stabbed its heart through the back. I turned to get thrown up only to hit almost every branch of the surrounding trees. My hat was torn off and I felt searing pain on the already wounded arm.

I had to end it quick.

Turning I barely managed to land on my feet, stumbling slightly when I did.

I gathered all my strength and charged at the same time the ogre came at me.

Jumping up I stomped on its head and kicked it down as I landed.

Knocking its head on the tree where my things were.

I sliced it in half.

My cloak gently falling down I picked it up and put it back on.

I walked around the dead ogres limping slightly and sat down.

Looking at myself as well as I could I saw the gash on my arm. Blood soaking my clothes.

"Awe man Cakes gonna flip"

I looked up and saw the sky was darker then before. Way darker. I had lost a lot of blood. Using my good hand I wiped the drip of blood from the corner of my lip then proceeded to rip a strip of my sweater off using it as a makeshift bandage for my arm.

Taking a deep breath my body burned. I heard the tune again. Looking up straight forward. I didn't feel anymore pain. Everything that had just occurred was wiped clean from my memory. Slowly I got up, holding my wounded arm and started to limp forward. I wanted to stop, to turn away, to scream, but I couldn't.

I walked on.

To where the shadow of a person with glowing red eyes was leaning on a tree. Watching me slowly but surely make my way over it.


	3. close encounter

I bolted upright. My head was pounding and I was covered up in my furry bed sheets.

_Wait bed sheets? Huh?_

Getting up I walked over to the bathroom. Splashing some cold water on my face I tried to remember what had happened. How had I gotten home. I remembered fighting, being wounded then suddenly I was staring straight into vivid red eyes. I can still see them perfectly. They watched me.

_That's right. I walked towards them.. Why…_

I recalled walking over to them but I cant remember feeling my feet moving. I was close to them. To him. I remember being face to face with him. Whoever he was, he was gorgeous. His pale complexion, almost a light blue went in contrast against his shiny jet black hair. It was as if he wasn't real. He was perfect too perfect but what called out to me most was the eyes that haunt me. Red glowing orbs sent waves of electricity into me. Then he smiled and everything went black.

Shaking my head, I unconsciously rubbed at my neck and went on to the kitchen to look for cake.

Walking into the kitchen and there on the fridge was a message spelled out in the shit load of letter magnets we had.

" Dear Fionna, went to lord Mochros place for a while be back later left a burrito in the fridge enjoy much love Cake"

My head cocked to the side a little as I read and reread the letter.

So she had left before I… appeared here.

Banging my head against the fridge and knocking some letters off I stood there for a while.

"Ughhhhh how the hell did I get home?!"

A sharp pain started on my neck and I held it but as fast as it came it left but I felt drowsy. Stumbling out of the kitchen I only made it out as far as the old couch Cake and I had in our living room before I blacked out again.

"Fiooonnnaaaa"

What was that?

"Fiooonnaa"

There is was again.

"Fi?"

My name. someone was calling out to me.

My eyes fluttered open and large blue eyes blinked back at me.

"Ca.. Cake?"

My voice sounded hoarse almost as if Ive been sleeping for years.

Looking up I took the water cup Cake was holding out to me and drank it in one fell swoop.

"Wow. Fi hunny are you ok? you've been acting so strange lately and whats wrong with your neck you've been holding and rubbing the same spot since I came in and you were sleeping."

Seeing her words where true I brought my arm down.

"How long you been home?"

"8 hours already"

"What?!"

"Baby whats wrong your clothes were piled up by the door they where bloody"

Cake made her way closer to me and held my shoulders. After a few minutes I looked up to her face.

"I just got in a fight is all Im fine."

"Maybe you should freshen up Ill go make us some food"

I nodded and slowly got up, walking over to the bathroom window.

"Fi baby! Im gonna go on a quick run to the Breakfast Kingdoms grocery ok?"

"Cake it's a blizzard out there!"

"Don't worry baby Ill be back before you know it!"

I sighed, shut the bathroom door and lit some candles. Going back into my room I picked up a clean light blue fluffy towel that's when I felt a cold shiver run down my back, I looked everywhere but all the windows were closed. Taking a deep breath I headed back to the bathroom and took off the remaining clothes I had on.

"Mmm your killing me bunny"

I clutched my towel to my body and faced the intruder.

My blood froze all the while blue met red.

"Wh… who are you and what do you want… whatever you are"

He smirked and crossed his arms. I felt my body pulse.

"Im the one who brought you back here. I cant have you passing out on me."

As he walked closer I backed up until my back met with the damn wall. I felt cornered. My eyes searched for anything I could use for a weapon.

_Toothbrushes, paste, hairbrush, ugh! We have got to hide weapons in here._

He chuckled and placed his palm on my cheek. I flinched and dropped the hairbrush I was gonna smack him with.

_Shit _

He closed his eyes.

"What do you want from me"

He smirked and I felt paralyzed as his face inched its way closer to mine. His breath on mine. I shivered and it increased tenfold when his lips brushed against my cheek.

"Ill be back"

His last whispers before my legs gave out and I slid down the wall. Quickly looking up in time to see Cake opening the bathroom door.

"Fionna! Baby are you ok? You seem flushed. Why are you on the-"

"Im fine just… picking up the hairbrush"

"Well ok hun Im gonna get started on the spaghetti"

I got up and smiled a little as she closed the door going back to my shower. Washing the caked in blood off my body I realized I had been wounded during battle but had no scars.

My mind was on repeat of what had happened not to long ago.

Who was he. What was he. I wasn't scared of him I was scared of what he made me feel. That pulse I felt was strong but the irritation I had been feeling on the side of my neck was subsiding.

_Ill be back. _

His words rang in my mind. His voice was embedded in my head. All of him was.

"Sigh"

I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter. Im starting to draw scenes from the stories ive written but not sure if I like them all that much so if you all have good ideas on artwork I would love to see them. Im on deviantart as tribalfire18. I have some sketches up but would love to see the work of others. Anyways until next time and I hope I get to see some of you guys' artwork :D


	4. Back

_Ill be back…_

_Mmm you're killing me bunny…._

_Im the one who brought you back here….._

_I can't have you passing out on me….._

_Ill be back…_

His voice was all I heard during my shower time, while I ate and as I got ready to sleep.

Right after dinner had I boarded up the windows and doors, when Cake had asked I simply told her I didn't want snow getting in.

Two weeks had passed and he didn't show up. The pulsing in my neck came and went and I was always on edge. Cake started noticing this and always asked me if I was ok. Honestly I couldn't tell her whether I was or not because I didn't know myself. On the upside I wasn't hurt or dead the downside was there was a mysterious hot guy creeping around. Well I had to admit the dude was attractive. Way too attractive. Anyways some girls would be happy that a hot dude was after them, well I wasn't, something about him sent chills through my body. His entire persona screamed danger and temptation but even though I felt cornered I wasn't afraid of him.

Who was he. What was he. What-

"FIONNA!"

Falling off the bed, I looked up to see Cake looking down at me.

"What Cake"

"Don't what me, I've been calling your name for the past 5 minutes! What's wrong baby, you've been acting weird so-"

Jumping on the bed and laying back down I pulled the cover over my head.

"I'm fine Cake jeez"

"Babycakes I'm just worried, you don't seem your happy self, and your birthday is in less then a week"

That caught my attention.

_Birthday?_

"Ha I forgot about that"

"Fionna.."

Perfect time for the phone to ring. Cake sighed and walked out of the room to answer it.

" Fionna baby, that was Mochro his parents are in the kingdom and he wanted to know if I could go over for a bit. You don't mind do you?"

I smiled a little and shook my head.

" Go ahead I'll be fine"

She grinned and ran out. There was still snow everywhere so I followed her to make sure she doesn't forget anything with all the excitement.

" Call me if anything comes up"

I nodded and closed the door after her. Taking in a deep breath, I walked back up into my room and looked in the mirror. I finally turning 18.

I closed my eyes and reopened them only to see crimson eyes watching me through the mirror. I Quickly took out a dagger and turned to face the intruder.

He continued to watch me in amusement.

" You really think that little thing is gonna hurt me?"

" Never know until I try"

He smirked and in a flash was behind me, he wrapped one arm around my waist and held the other.

" You really wanna hurt me? Go ahead give it a try then bunny"

His tantalizing smooth voice sent shivers down my spine once again. I was hypnotized, until I felt my hand move. I watched as he lead my hand to the arm wrapped had around me and slice his own arm.

The only sound at the moment was my breath intake and the dripping of blood.

_Hes a psycho! _

His dark chuckle brought me outta my thoughts and I watched astounded as his cut sealed up. It was as if he never sliced his arm open, the only proof he did was the blood on the floor.

I stood silent looking down the his arm.

" Who are you…. What are you…what do you want from me?!"

I pulled away and turned to face him. He only smirked.

" I am Marshall Lee Abadeer Vampire King and I am here because I can't wait any longer"

I watched him cautiously as he floated circles around me.

" What do you mean"

His floating stopped inches from me. I know he heard my heartbeat quicken because his smirk broke into a grin.

" Hmmm such a curious bunny"

My heart felt like a humming bird as he closed in on me. I felt our breath mingle as his brought his face close to mine, my face blushing deeply.

" Wh… what do you want?.."

He smirked once again, his crimson eyes going from my eyes to my cheeks then finally my lips.

" You"

He closed the gap between us.

Im soooooooo uber happy you guys like my stories. I cant believe all the love im hetting seriously im touched. :D the more reviews I get I get the confidence to continue so thank you all who review J. Now im running on empty with ideas on this story and so I would totes appreciate and ideas thrown my way. Go ahead don't be shy PM me with any idea any at all. Welp til next time ladies and germs


End file.
